The Molina of Notre Dame (1996)
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie-spoof of The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cast: * Quasimodo - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Esmeralda - Pearl (Steven Universe) * Captain Phoebus - Migmar Migmar (Oh Yeah Cartoons) * Judge Claude Frollo - Grim Gloom (The 7D) * Hugo - Grim Reaper Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Victor - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Laverne - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Archdeacon - Katz (The Modifyers) * Clopin - Mr. Woop Man's * Puppet Clopin - Razmo Ratz * Achilles - Aladar Dinosaurs * Djali - Hector Hunters * Brutish Guard - Vlad (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Oafish Guard - Nicolai (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Torture - Quasimodo Wilson (Hotel Transylvania) * Quasimodo's Mother - Wendy Corduroy Falls * Quasimodo's Father - Squint Over Yonder * Bird with Quasimodo - Cheese (Sonic X) * Frollo's Soldiers - Black Hat Villainous Lord Boxman K.O. Let's Heroes Be Masterson Flowershirt and The Vampires To The Wayne Toffee and Ludo vs. The Forces of Evil Lord Hater Over Yonder Baron Vain and Rat Modifyers Storm King Tempest Shadow and Grubber Little Pony The Movie Norm the Genie OddParents and Jack Rabbit Puppy * Miller - Mr. Green Powerpuff Girls * Guard - Don Andres Quest * Old Heretic - George The Doorman (Welcome To The Wayne) * People of Paris - People of Townsville Girls, Imaginary Friends Home for Imaginary Friends and People of Gravity Falls Falls and The Loud Family Loud House * the Gypsies - Hazbin Hotel Characters * Gypsies in the Beginning of the Film - Angel Dust and Husk Hotel * Snowball - Dragon Land Before Time * Gargoyle Coming to Life and Snarling at Frollo - Monster Panic Mouse Ratz * a Little Girl - Saraline Timbers To The Wayne * Man with a Rope - Edward Lazlo * People gets Laughing - People Universe Scenes *The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 1 - The Bells of Notre Dame * The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 2 - Ansi’s Unhappines * The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 3 - Ansi Spoils His Thinking to Lord boxman *The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 4 - Out There * The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 5 - Captain shane/tulip the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice *The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 6 - Topsy Turvy/Ansi Gets Tortured * The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 7 - tuIip Helps Ansi/tulip's Chase * The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 8 - tulip and shane Meet *The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 9 - God Help the Outcasts * The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 10 - Ansi Made A Friend With tulip * The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 11 - Helped Pearl Escape/Ansi's Fight Against Shane *The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 12 - Heaven's Light/Hellfire * The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 13 - Searching for the Gypsy Girl/Burning the House Down *The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 14 - A Guy Like You *The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 15 - Ansi and Tulip's Hideout/''Heaven's Light'' Reprise * The Ansi Molina Of Notre Dame Part 16 - You Helped Her Escape *The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 17 - The Trail to Pearls Hideout/''The Court of Miracles'' *The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 18 - Burning at the Stake/Poor Ansi/''Sanctuary'' * The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 19 - Ansi Thinks tulip is Dead/Battling Lord boxman *The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 20 - Ansi the True Hero/''The Bells of Notre Dame'' Reprise *The Ansi Molina of Notre Dame Part 21 - End Credts/''Someday'' Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof